1. Field
The following description relates to a photocurable dianhydrohexanehexol derivative, a method preparing the same, and a composition including the same, for example, to a photocurable compound derived from environmentally friendly biomass, the compound having a structure where a 2-hydroxypropyl methacrylate (HPM) functional group prepared by reacting a biomass derived dianhydrohexanehexol (1,4:3,6-dianhydro-d-hexane-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexol, DHH) compound under an optimal reaction condition is combined, a preparing method thereof, and a photocurable composition comprising the photocurable compound.
2. Description of Related Art
Curable materials such as adhesive, glue, sealant, coating, encapsulant, and paint etc. are used in various industrial areas including civil engineering, architecture, paving, bookbinding, electronics, precision, optical products, carpentry, plywood, textile, leather, and medical treatment. These are used in increasingly wide range of areas.
These curable materials are prepared in the form of a mixture having chemical materials with synthetic resin as the main material. And they generate harmful chemical materials such as volatile organic chemicals (VOC), dioxin, and endocrine disruptors due to various volatile additives that are added to enhance the organic solvents used in the preparing processes and properties.
Recently, environmental regulations of international treaties are placing strict limitations on production and use of such harmful materials, and furthermore, EU is utilizing these regulations as a new means for trade sanctions. In step with this trend, conventional solvent-based adhesives are being replaced by water soluble, solvent free type, and hot melt type adhesives.
Meanwhile, most of the fine chemical materials that we currently use including the aforementioned curable materials are petrochemicals derived from oil refinery processes. However international oil prices are steadily increasing due to reduced oil reserves and sudden increase of demand mainly from BRICs, and as international treaties that strictly regulate emission of greenhouse gases take effect, use of irreversible fossil resources such as petroleum is expected to cause significant amount of environmental costs.
Therefore, much effort is being made to obtain conventional-oil resources-derived fine chemical products from new resources, and a case in point is using carbohydrate biomass as a source of supply. (Ghheda, J. N. et a; Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2007, 46, 7164-7183, Corma, A. et al., Chem. Rev. 2007, 107, 2411-2502)
The natural world produces a significant amount of carbohydrate of about 170 billion tons each year, and humans use only about 3% of it for food, paper, furniture, and building materials. Therefore, fine chemical products prepared from carbohydrate biomass that is renewable and can be sustainably used are expected to replace petrochemical products.
Meanwhile, of the compounds derived from oil resources, bisphenol A is a material used as the starting material of various chemical materials. It is applied to polycarbonate and various curable materials.
However, bisphenol A is a toxic material that causes the problem of endocrine disruptor. And recently, bisphenol A polycarbonate used in baby feeding bottles is being thrown out from the markets.
Accordingly, many attempts are being made to replace bisphenol A, and the most representative one is dianhydrohexanehexol derived from carbohydrate biomass (1,4:3,6-dianhydro-hexane-1,2,3,4,5,6-hexol, DHH).
Polycarbonate prepared by using isosorbide which is an isomer of DHH, instead of bisphenol A, is already being applied to lens in eyeglasses.
Accordingly, the present inventors conducted research considering the aforementioned, and as a result, by reacting a biomass-derived dianhydrohexanehexol compound under optimal reacting conditions, succeeded in preparing a compound where a 2-hydroxypropyl methacrylate (HPM) functional group is combined. They completed the present invention by ascertaining the capability of providing a photocurable compound having a biomass-derived DHH frame which may replace a bisphenol A compound derived from conventional oil resources with a photocurable compound derived from environmentally friendly biomass, and which has not only high yield rates and economic feasibility, but also fast curing speeds.